Ant Observation
by johnginc2k
Summary: Songfic: You might want to rethink about killing ants...


**This oneshot was originally a songfic for Shirokuro Byoutou(Monochrome Ward), but TheLPSDragon already did it, so now it will be one for Ant Observation by Rin  
**

* * *

_Lets observe ants today_

"Hey Dipper! Me and Waddles are going to observe the ants outside, you want to come?." Mabel said energetically.

"No thanks Mabel, besides last time we did we got attacked by red ants." Dipper said, "I can still feel the bites..."

"Well you can just sit here reading that dumb book all day, but me and Waddles are going to have some fun."

Mabel then grabbed Waddles, put him in his pig carrier, and headed off.

_Ergate_

_Solider ants!_

_Ants are moving hard_

Mabel took Waddles out of the pig carrier, got on the ground took a magnifying glass she had in her sweater, and saw some ants taking food, and bringing it back, repeating this process until they had enough food.

_I will live hard too_

Mabel thought to herself, _"These ants work so hard, for their colony, maybe I should start working hard too! _

"MABEL!" Grunkle Stank yelled, "We have some tourists coming, so I need you and Dipper to be the cave people!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" Mabel said while putting Waddles back in his carrier. _"__Perfect Timing."_

_One day_

_One boy_

After the tourists left Mabel went back outside with Waddles to go observe the ants some more, when she saw Robbie coming to probably try and get back together with Wendy. Mabel had heard ever since that incident Robbie has become angrier and fierce to everyone he sees, especially Dipper.

"_I'll just ignore him and head to where the ants are." _Mabel thought.

Though as she was heading over there Robbie saw here and started heading towards her, and when he got to her...

"What are you doing brat? Looking at some stupid ants." Robbie said.

_Killed ants cruelly_

Robbie started kicking and stomping on the ant hill.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mabel yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing punk, and what you gonna do about it, cry and whine like your punk brother."

Grunkle Stan who had heard Mabel yelling ran out with Wendy, Dipper, and Soos to see what was the matter.

"Hey! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dipper yelled.

Robbie seeing the four of them running towards him ran off. The group got to Mabel to see her just staring at the now destroyed ant hill.

"Mabel what happened?" Dipper asked.

"I was coming back out to observe the ants and he saw me, so he came over here and started kicking and stomping the ant hill." Mabel said.

"Well are you alright?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Well we'll make sure he doesn't come back, okay Mabel?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Mabel said.

"The ants will get him." Mabel whispered.

"What did you say Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't worry Mabel you'll probably find another ant hill tomorrow." Soos said.

"Yeah your right."

Later that night the twins were getting ready for bed.

"Don't worry Mabel remember what Soos said you'll probably find one tomorrow."

"Yeah I remember, well goodnight Dipper." Mabel said.

"Good night Mabel." Dipper replied as he blew out the candle and they both fell asleep.

_That night the boy_

"Man I'm sleepy." Robbie said while yawning.

He cut the light off and headed to bed, but he just couldn't get to sleep it felt like something was biting him repeatedly.

"Man what is that?" Robbie said as he threw off the covers.

What he saw chilled him to the bone.

"What the..."

There were ants, millions of them, crawling all over him and biting him so much that he was bleeding. Robbie screamed and jumped out of bed trying to knock all the ants off of him, but to no avail.

He ran toward the shower and cut the water on, and tried to wash them off, but they just kept coming back. Then at that moment Robbie started to feel a bit dizzy from the blood he was losing. His parents were out that evening, so there were only two phones in the house. The house phone and his cell. He knew the house phone wasn't working, so he ran to grab his cellphone.

"Where is it?, WHERE IS IT!?" Robbie panicked as he looked desperately for his cell phone loosing blood as the seconds went by.

"Here it is!" Robbie said as he quickly called 911.

"Hello"

"HELP! HELP! I'M-"

"Please wait while we get an operator on the line"

"NO! NO! NO!" Robbie screamed, "I NEED HELP NOW!"

Robbie kept dialing repeatedly to get an answer, but to no avail. He started feeling very weak that he could barely stand up, he fell to the ground with the phone in his hand. Then the operator finally answered.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"...Help me..." Robbie said before passing out from blood loss.

"Hello? Sir, are you okay? Hello?"

_Died Mysteriously _

"Hello? Hello?"

_**Ants, Ants gathered**_

_**They ate the boy's soul**_

_**They drunk his blood**_

_**Cut up his meat**_

_**They'll seek after his memories too**_

The police arrived later to find Robbie's dead body lying on the floor, bite marks were all over his body though there wasn't any blood on the body or around it. As a matter a fact there wasn't any blood inside the body and some of his organs were torn apart. Investigators couldn't find any clues, but are still looking for any hints.

.

.

.

.

_Let's observe ants today_

Mabel had gotten up early that day for more ant hill. She did find one just like Soos had said and started observing them after breakfast that morning.

_Mom is calling me_

"Hey Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Were about to go to the new ice cream parlor that just opened, are you coming?"

_Snack Time_

"Okay I'll be right there!" Mabel said as she put Waddles in the pig carrier.

_I stood up and walked to mom_

Mabel stood up and started running towards Dipper, until...

_Ah! Sorry ants, I stepped on you by fault_

Mabel had accidentally stepped on one of the ants while running towards Dipper.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Mabel what wrong?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Mabel kept repeating.

"Mabel this isn't funny, now what's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...

"MABEL WHATS WRONG! ANSWER ME!" Dipper yelled, but to no avail as Mabel kept repeating "I'm Sorry"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Dipper ran inside to go get the others while Mabel was still sitting there apologizing

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

* * *

**This was a little horror oneshot I thought of based on the song by Rin Kagamine named the same as this fic. If you think Mabel was a bit OOC I was trying to keep her joyful personality and made her also have a creepy side. Also this is my first songfic, ****so if anything can be done differently next time I decide to do a songfic just put it in the reviews section. Also the part where Mabel says the ants will get him, originally I had that part in a small text like she was whispering, but FF. net made the it normal size, so I added the part that said Mabel whispered(In my opinion that ruined it.). I'm also currently working on Ch. 4 on Days in Gravity Falls, and will get it out before this month ends.  
**


End file.
